bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane, Cad
Cad Bane was a Duros male bounty hunter from the planet Duro who earned a reputation as the galaxy's best, deadliest, and most fearsome mercenary during the Clone Wars. Though he worked for a number of clients, his loyalty was ultimately to credits—and by extension, the highest bidder. Bane employed a variety of weapons and allies to ensure that he always got his pay, and he became the leader in his line of work after fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett perished in the opening battle of the war. His renown attracted the attention of Count Dooku and even the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, the latter of whom employed him numerous times for his own means. Working for Sidious, Bane stole a Jedi holocron from the Jedi Temple to unlock the Kyber memory crystal, a repository of all recorded Force-sensitive infants in the galaxy. After pilfering the crystal from Jedi Master Bolla Ropal on Devaron and forcing Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to unlock it, Bane was sent to kidnap four of the infants listed in the crystal. Despite being captured halfway through his job by Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Bane escaped from Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu by luring them into a trap on his hideout, Black Stall Station. Bane was later hired by the Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure and the Hutt Grand Council to break Jabba's criminal uncle, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, out of Republic custody on Coruscant. Forming a team of hunters to execute his job, Bane launched a brazen raid on the Republic Executive Building and captured ten prominent members of the Galactic Senate, using them as hostages to force Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to free Ziro. Once he had secured Ziro's release from the high-security Central Detention Center, Bane disbanded his posse and delivered Ziro to the Hutt Council. When Ziro escaped from their custody on Nal Hutta, Bane was re-hired to track down the crime lord. Though he arrived on Teth too late to secure his bounty, he managed to evade Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, who failed to apprehend him for his crimes. At the close of the bounty hunting season, Bane's total bounties surpassed those of all others in field. After breaking criminal mastermind Moralo Eval out of the Republic's Central Detention Center, Bane became a candidate in Eval's plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine for Count Dooku and the Confederacy. Bane thus entered Eval's Box to become one of the five mercenaries who would be hired for the job. After passing the competition alongside fellow hunters Embo, Derrown, Twazzi, and Rako Hardeen, Bane was personally selected by Dooku to lead the operation, and they traveled to Naboo to capture Chancellor Palpatine during the Festival of Light. Despite Bane's success with abducting Palpatine, he was betrayed by Dooku, who had intended for the bounty hunters' operation to simply be a diversion for his own attempt to kidnap the Chancellor. Abandoned by Dooku, Bane was defeated by Hardeen, who turned out to be none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had gone undercover to infiltrate and foil Eval's plans. Bane nevertheless retained his formidable reputation throughout the Clone Wars, after which he became one of the preferred freelancers for the Galactic Empire. Following the Clone Wars, Bane went on to take contracts for various criminal and private interests, along with the Empire. Around 7 BBY, Bane was contacted by the new crime lord, Vance Tremmell, on Cambis and accepted a retainer contract to provide services for Tremmell's organization. RPG D6 Stats (Note: These stats are conjectured as to what skill levels Cad Bane may have been at around the time of the Battle of Yavin.) Type: Bounty Hunter/Mercenary DEXTERITY 4D Armor Weapons 7D+2, Blaster 8D+2, (s)Blaster: Blaster Pistol 11D+2, Dodge 10D+2, Grenade 6D, Melee Combat 6D+1, Missile Weapons 7D, Thrown Weapons 6D+2, Running 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 5D, Business 6D, Cultures 6D+1, Intimidation 7D, Languages 4D, Planetary Systems 6D, Streetwise 7D+1, Survival 6D+2, Value 6D, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 7D+1, Jet Pack Operation 7D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+1, Sensors 6D, Space Transports 7D+1, Starfighter Piloting 7D+1, Starship Gunnery 7D+1, Starship Shields 7D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 7D+1, Command 5D+2, Con 7D+1, Gambling 7D, Hide 5D+2, Investigation 7D+1, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 7D+1, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+2, Climbing/Jumping 5D+1, Lifting 4D+1, Stamina 6D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 6D, Blaster Repair 6D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 7D+1, Demolition 7D+1, Droid Programming 7D+1, First Aid 5D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Security 7D+1, Space Transport Repair 7D+1 Special Abilities: Starship Intuition: Duros are, by their nature, extremely skilled starship pilots and navigators. When a Duros character is generated, 1D (no more) may be placed in the following skills, for which the character receives 2D of ability: archaic starship piloting, astrogation, capital ship gunnery, capital ship shields, sensors, space transports, starfighter piloting, starship gunnery, and starship shields. This bonus also applies to any specializations. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in the skill listed, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 7 Character Points: 21 Equipment: (2) BlasTech LL-30 blaster pistol (with scopes)(6D, 3-20/50/150), bola, cybernetic breath tubes (as breath mask), double-barreled shotgun (with cortosis shot), earbud comlink (2), hold-out blaster, hypnogazer, ion stun gauntlet, manga-grip boots (with mitronomin rocket thrusters), nashtah-hide tunic (+1 physical body), Padawan braid trophies (4), “Sleight of Hand” Telgorn-class dropship, stun binders, stunning gauntlet, thermal detonator, Todo 360 techno-service droid, wide-brim hat, wrist gauntlets (with comlink, data uplink, datapad, and whipcord), “Xanadu Blood” Porax-38 starfighter Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the overall summary for Bane. To read more, click Cad Bane. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters